All the Way From the Country of the Future/1979 Anime
All the Way From the Future Country (未来の国からはるばると Mirai no Kuni Kara Harubaru to) is an episode from the 1979 anime series. Plot Nobita is relaxing in his room during vacation, thinking that something good will happen that day. Just then, a voice reverberates around the room, telling him that he will be hit by a lorry in 30 minutes and roasted alive in 40 minutes. Suddenly, his desk drawer opens on its own, and a blue cat-shaped robot comes out of it, claiming he is trying to save him from a terrible fate. He sees the dorayakis Nobita left on the plate, savours them, and returns back to the drawer. Walking to the desk, Nobita finds the drawer with nothing but his photographs and failed test papers. Nobita closes the drawer, and it pushes him to the ground when a boy comes out looking for Doraemon. Sewashi addresses Nobita as "Oji-chan" (a Japanese term for grandpa), and is surprised Doraemon did not tell this to Nobita. Doraemon apologetically reappears from the drawer. Sewashi and Doraemon explain that they come from the 22nd century, and their Time Machine ended up in Nobita's desk drawer. His great-great-grandson tells him that he is going to marry Jaiko, Gian's younger sister, in 19 years, and even shows him the photo album to prove this. Infuriated, Nobita chase the both of them all the way back to the future. Nobita sees Shizuka talking to Jaiko while going out, and runs to her. He is almost hit by a lorry driving across the junction. His buttocks are hit instead, this time by a toy truck a toddler is playing. Furious, he swears he will never marry Jaiko no matter what, causing her to cry. Ten minutes later, Nobita is accidentally splashed by an elderly resident, who sets up a mini-campfire to keep Nobita warm. Nobita returns home, and finds out his future from the album - he failed to make it into university, destroyed his own business he started in a fire, and eventually went bankrupt. This had implicated the future generations of the family, including Sewashi. Entrusting Doraemon to Nobita to change his fate, Sewashi returns to the future relieved. Doraemon wants to tour around the town, and brings out the first gadget from his pocket, the Take-copter, which is used to enable flight by attaching it to the user. Nobita attaches the Take-copter to his buttocks, loses his balance and falls down to the Open Lot, leaving his shorts flying in the air. Gian, while reading Suneo's comic at the Open Lot, encounters Nobita clad in underpants, and attempts to take revenge on him for making Jaiko cry earlier. Nobita yells for Doraemon's help, who hardens him with the Coagulation Light, injuring Gian in the process, and whisks him away. Back home, Nobita introduces Doraemon to his parents, Nobisuke and Tamako, who are horrified to find a "raccoon dog" that talks. Flying into a rage, Doraemon jumps onto the table, insists that he is not a "raccoon dog", and almost slips and falls from it. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Sewashi Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Jaiko Gouda *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi Gadgets used *Time Machine *Take-copter *Coagulation Light Trivia *In many countries which aired beginning from 2003, this episode is used as the first episode of Doraemon. *It is a remake of a segment of a previous episode, Doraemon's Surprised All Encyclopedia. Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes